Sweet Melody
by elvenkendra
Summary: Piano's had always had a special meaning for Shizuma and Nagisa. However, now they won't ever look at one and forget what happened on this beautiful night. WARNING... lemon. Enjoy!


**This is just a short lemon between Shizuma and Nagisa. I needed a break from writing the Harry Potter fanfic and this was a good way for it. I plan on writing a longer one with these two involving a plot line but that comes after my Harry Potter one is done. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly untangled myself from Shizuma-sama's sleeping form. The two of us were at her vacation home. I still couldn't believe that we were together now. It seemed so unreal and it never failed to bring a huge smile and blush to my face whenever I thought about it. It was in the middle of the night and I was thirsty. Careful not to wake the goddess that was next to me, I padded out of the room to the kitchen. On the way, I passed the piano room and paused.

Making up my mind, I decided to take a detour and went to the piano. As I sat on the bench, I remembered all the times I've spent at a piano, either alone or with Shizuma-sama. The piano brought many happy memories of playing a duet with the then Etoile or depressing memories of her not being there. It holds a special meaning in my heart now that she was my girlfriend.

I lifted my hands and they drifted over the keys. Many times in the Strawberry Dorms I'd sit in front of the piano like this in the middle of the night. Those were times when Shizuma-sama had abandoned me. Other nights, I'd go and play. Right now, I was itching to play the piece she and I always played together but this wasn't the dorms. I would wake her up if I started playing and I didn't want that.

I closed my eyes and moved my hands over the keys, not pushing them down. The melody played in my head. It wasn't long before I felt another presence at the doorway. I looked over and saw her standing there with a small smile on her face and a gentle look. She elegantly glided over to where I was and sat down next to me. Without a word, she put her hands on the keys and I knew she wanted to play. Quickly, I went to my starting position and we began our duet.

When the piece was over, she looked over at me with such a tender expression. I could see joy written all over her. Ever since she had gotten over Kaori and decided to become free, she had changed from the cold ice queen to one that easily smiled. Shizuma slowly leaned closer to me and I felt a blush creep up my face. Just before her lips touched mine, my eyelids fluttered shut.

Her lips feathered over mine but I needed more. My hands left the keys of the piano and crept behind her. With one hand on her waist, my other tangled in her silky silver hair and pulled her closer to me, needing to feel more of her. I realized I slipped out a moan when I felt Shizuma's lips curl up into a smile.

She flicked her tongue over my lower lips and I opened up gladly to invite her into my mouth. We than began the dance for dominance. Her tongue battled mine as she also snaked her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. There was almost no space between us now.

To say that it was a close battle is a complete lie. There was no way I could win against her so she won and her tongue gleefully explored my mouth. I moaned into her mouth at the feeling. Deep down, I enjoyed the dominance she had over me.

We parted when we ran out of oxygen. Slightly panting, I smiled shyly at her. "You've gotten a lot better at the piano, Nagisa." She said as she tipped my face up with her finger and planted another firm kiss on my lips. Her tender smile slowly turned into a smirk and I realized that she had something up her sleeve. Before I could react, she flipped down the cover to the piano keys and lifted me to sit on it.

"The piano means a lot to you, right?" Shizuma-sama asked as she reached over to touch the bottom of my shirt. I was wearing those pink pjs I never got to wear the last time I was here. She snuck her hand under my shirt and caressed my stomach. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. She always did this to me. I don't know how she has this affect but ever since we've first met it's been like that.

"Well," Shizuma continued as her hand slowly glided up over my ribs and closer to my breasts. "Since it had memories, I thought we'd make another one so that whenever you see a piano, you'd think of this night." She reached the bottom curve of my breasts and her hand stopped.

"Well well," she continued with a smirk. "It seems like my Nagisa didn't wear a bra tonight." The blush that was already on my face turned a shade darker and I whimpered. I needed her to touch me. Not the feather light ones that she was doing. And I needed her hands in other places too.

"Shizuma…sama..." I heard myself moan out.

She feigned an innocent look. "What is it Nagisa? Is something wrong?" Her hand drift over the curve of my breast but stopped short of my nipples. Oh, I needed her there so badly!

"P..please." I begged, looking down at her as she was still sitting on the piano bench.

"Tell me what you need, Nagisa." She replied as she proceeded to move her hand back down my body. It came to a rest on my belly button and began to draw circles around it.

"I.." My face was as red as it was going to get. "I need to you touch me." I said in a small whisper.

Shizuma's face grew tender. "Your wish," She replied as she used both her hands to grasp the bottom of the shirt. "My command." She ripped the shirt off over my head and before I could register anything, her mouth had closed over my left nipple and her right hand was on my right breast. My hands gripped the edge of the piano as I thrust my chest forward into her more. I needed more. I felt a wetness grow below. She flicked her tongue around my hardened nipple and lightly bit down on it before sucking on them. I felt like I was going to explode. Her other hand massaged my breast and she took my nipple in her thumb and forefinger and lightly twisted it around.

A moan broke from my lips. She planted kissed across the valley of my breasts and turned her attention to my other breast, making sure they both got the same treatment. Her other hand had been on my back, rubbing up and down. Every time that hand went down, it came closer and closer to my pants. I felt myself get wetter with anticipation.

Her hand slipped under my pants and began to dance around the outline of my panties.

"Shi…Shizuma" I moaned out. It seemed like she finally took pity on my and proceeded to take my pants off. I lifted my hips off the piano to assist her. With a deft movement, my panties came off as well and I sat there, open for her. Realization hit me that she could see everything and embarrassment quickly took over. I closed my legs and used one hand in the old fashioned way of trying to look decent and covered my breasts.

Shizuma smiled and shook her head. "Now you think about that." She placed her hands on top of mine. "Don't worry," she continued as she slowly moved my hands away. "You're beautiful." With that out of the way, she gently moved my legs apart and sat back to absorb all of me in. Her gaze raked my naked body up and down and even though she wasn't touching me yet, I felt her gaze as if they were her fingers, brushing over me. Shizuma-sama smiled to show that she was happy with what she saw then bent down to my feet.

Starting there, she placed kisses up my legs, alternating between each one, getting closer and closer to where I needed her the most. Her hands were smoothing themselves up my legs to my pelvis as she got closer and closer to my womanhood. Just before reaching it, she decided to skip over it and start kissing my stomach.

I growled in frustration. I needed to feel her there. I could feel myself throbbing with the need. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and pushed her head down with my hand. Shizuma looked up at me and smiled, knowing what I wanted. As if she finally thought I had enough, Shizuma put her face right up next to my core and planted a firm kiss. I shivered. It felt so good and so satisfying but at the same time, not enough.

She continued to place chaste kisses along my mound and flicked my clit with her tongue. Another moan slipped out. Her fingers came up and spread my soaking lips and she slid one finger from the bottom, up to the top, stopping at my clit. With her thumb, she began to rub it and a wave of sensations overcame me. I felt like I could come right then and there.

I threw my head back, using the music stand as my pillow and moaned, "Oh... Shi..Shizuma… Yes." She continued her ministrations and this time I felt her licking my womanhood. "Ugh.. More.." I breathlessly begged. She listened to me and delved her tongue deep into my folds. My hips jerked unintentionally towards her face, trying to get closer. She slowly slid her tongue out and put it back in, all the while, rubbing my clit with her thumb.

I felt my release rising up within me but just as I thought I was going over the edge, she stopped. With a dazed look, I looked down at Shizuma, frustrated that she would stop at a time like this. She looked up at me from her seat and said, "I want to see your face when you come for me, Nagisa." As she said that, she roughly pushed two of her long, slender fingers into me. I gasped out loud and a broken moan came from my mouth. She filled me with her fingers.

Shizuma stood up now, intent on my face as she starts to pump her fingers in and out. I felt my eyes fluttering closed but I saw Shizuma. She wanted to look into me when it happened so I kept my eyes half open for her. She slowly picked up her pace and my hips began to buck with the rhythm her fingers had set. My release rose up within me again as a moaned in time. She shoved a third finger in and that was one too many. With just one, two, and three pumps I screamed out her name.

"Shi.. Shizuma!" My body grew rigid as her fingers continued to move until I rode my peak out. I lay there panting on the piano and she withdrew her fingers and brought them to her face.

"Did you like that, my Nagisa?" She asked.

I gave a tired, but content nod. Shizuma brought her fingers that were coated with my juices and licked them off. Seeing that just turned me on again. However, now was not the time for me anymore. I had my fun, and Shizuma was still fully clothed. With a shy, timid smile, I slid off the piano and pulled her to me.

"Your turn," I whispered as my hands drifted down to her pants.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it my next fic after I finish with HermxGin is going to be this pairing, hope you look forward to that one.**


End file.
